<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恶之花 by Loving_Justin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534359">恶之花</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_Justin/pseuds/Loving_Justin'>Loving_Justin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_Justin/pseuds/Loving_Justin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个自己狗子出走被狠狠惩罚回收的沙雕产物（3k字原创pwp）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恶之花</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=T">T</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【不过是你心间一朵花，随时可以为你而笑】</p><p>她走进他的出租屋，出乎意料的干净整洁。一个全黑的行李箱被放置在墙角，打开来，全是各式各样的道具，就连床头靠近枕边的位置都摆着一根三指粗的按摩棒。它们无声宣告着主人的饥渴空虚</p><p>看来在躲她的这段时间里，他自己，或是远远不止他一个人都早已将那具曾经只为取悦她而存在的肉体玩过无数遍</p><p>【Daniel，三十分钟以后再来，我找到离家出走的小猫了】</p><p>她摩挲着手中的皮鞭，他离开她的前夜，她在那具让自己欲仙欲死的肉体上肆意驰骋时，分明注意到了他湖蓝色眼睛里浓厚的水雾，她当时以为那只是生理反应罢了，皮鞭在他的下颌线上勾勒出迷人的脸部轮廓，逼迫他与自己对视，俯下身在他赤红的耳边用气音表明自己的立场“你只是我的玩物，做爱时有温度的按摩棒，不要擅自妄想，给我们增添无谓的烦恼，好吗？”</p><p>钥匙插入锁孔的声音预示着他的归来<br/>
她进门以来一直控制不住的想象他再见她时会是怎样的表情，有做错事的羞愧，也有和情人重逢的喜悦，甚至是忌惮惩罚的惊慌<br/>
“你来了”<br/>
只是没有一种，任何一种是这样的毫无波澜，好像久别老友之间的寒暄，好像他一直在等她来<br/>
“那天你说的话，我没有当真”<br/>
“我想只要你来找我，哪怕只是打来一个电话，就和你回去”<br/>
“我触犯了规则没错，但我想要的不仅仅是互相取悦的性爱”</p><p>“我要你爱我”他走近她，把她的手放在炽热的唇边亲吻，他含住她的手指，两个指节被温热柔软的口腔包裹着，滑嫩的舌尖在指端轻轻挑逗着<br/>
她湿漉漉的手指夹住他灵活的舌，在他口中搅动出咕嘟咕嘟的水声<br/>
另一只手也没闲着，直接钻进了他的内裤，轻车熟路地找到了他的性器，熟练的上下套弄起来，他将头低下来靠在她的肩窝，喘息也逐渐变得粗重</p><p>“去床上，嗯？”<br/>
他自觉躺下，任她伏在他身上用手指画圈圈“绳子还在吗？baby，你可是把我大半个身家都打包走了呢”</p><p>“在箱……箱子里”<br/>
因为主人的定期进行处理，原本粗糙摩手的麻绳早已变得柔软，他任她将自己细白的手腕绑在床柱上，还不忘舔过闪着水光的唇以示诱惑</p><p>反复确认他无法挣脱以后，皮鞭从脖颈一路向下轻扫过他的胸肌，小腹，最终停留在白净的大腿内侧，从根部一路向上描绘他阴茎的轮廓，待它完全挺立，便将那可怖尺寸的假阳具一寸寸捅进他的后穴，他瞬间绷紧全身，手握成拳抓紧身下的床单，许久没有被使用过的后穴自然受不住这样粗暴的对待，“呜啊，太大了，慢……慢一点”被进入的感觉是如此清晰，他甚至有种下一秒就要被撕裂的错觉。到达某一点时疼痛才稍有好转，他下意识地扭动腰肢迎合，“是这里吗？这些日子里有没有自己偷偷玩过？”说完她便往那一点猛地进攻了好几下“唔……不要了”他的眼尾红红的，泪珠从眼眶滑落，没有得到抚慰的阴茎只能尴尬的颤抖着，可怜极了</p><p>这时门铃丝毫没有眼力见的被按响，铃声突兀地破坏了空气中弥漫的旖旎氛围</p><p>“啧，该死的Daniel，还是这么不守时”<br/>
“我忘了提醒你，baby，需要道歉的人从来都不是我”<br/>
“我叫了个朋友来，你也认识的”<br/>
他惊愕的表情凝固在脸上，他当真以为她只是来找回自己，但她的占有欲怎会轻易放过他的不告而别</p><p>身着黑色西装的男人友好的向他点头，露出玩世不恭的微笑，“好久不见了，Kitty”<br/>
“操你的Daniel，你没资格叫我Kitty”他气急败坏的试图挣脱束缚，恨不得对着那张完美的脸来个上勾拳再吐上口唾沫<br/>
“Kitty，认清你自己的处境，现在被绑在床上，等待被操的人可是你”男人欠揍的耸耸肩，放弃了与他打嘴仗，转而精确地吻上她的唇，她双手顺势环上他细长的脖颈，两人之间又呈现出那种令他忍不住嫉妒的默契，Daniel是她大学时的老（炮）友，他们对彼此的敏感点和喜欢都再熟悉不过了</p><p>他们吻得难舍难分，两根舌不断相互缠绵，直到耗尽最后一点氧气才不甘心的分开，一吻完毕，两人已经赤裸相对，房间里只剩下色情的喘息声<br/>
她这才看向咬牙切齿的他，“原计划是只有我一个人，Daniel担心我自己太无聊，正好他接到东京这边一位顾客的单子，就一起来了”<br/>
“Sorry,Kitty,今晚要先委屈你一会儿了”Daniel向他抛来一个轻佻的wink，激起他一身鸡皮疙瘩，他感觉被恶心得晚饭都要吐出来</p><p>眼见天杀的Daniel开始用唇舌挑拨他心上人的乳尖，而他只能眼巴巴的看着，他忽然明白了她的小心思，先是勾起他的性欲，待他欲火焚身，再带来他厌恶的Daniel和她做爱给自己看作为惩罚，虽说这惩罚手段不算高明，可却该死的对他管用</p><p>做正牌情人的目的没达成倒还被反将一军，他到底是低估了她的狠心，高估了自己的定力，别说Daniel，连他都觉得自己现在像极了炸毛的猫</p><p>只是想让她多在意一些而已啊<br/>
他真没想过要离开她，可他总需要一个留下的理由吧<br/>
是他不自量力了吗？</p><p>Daniel托起她的腿环在自己腰上，她收紧双腿利用勃起的阴茎作为支点，不断把他的性器推向自己的敏感点，将挺立的乳头往他嘴里送，Daniel低下头忘情地吸吮那一点，舌尖在乳晕上缓慢画着圈，她黑色的长发在这场淫乱的交合中上下飞舞着，随着性爱变得越发激烈，发尾逐渐沾上了两人的汗液显得有些湿润。不论是和谁做，她都必须是占有主动权的一方，性爱是她征服男人的工具，唯有接受这一点才能成为合格的情人，可他和他此刻硬爆了的老二显然并不甘心止步于此，偏偏后穴里的假阳具已经插到了底，没有弧度的阴茎失去了外力指引后根本碰不到前列腺，除了胀痛之外他什么也感觉不到，之前的快感仿佛只是一场幻觉，被迫目睹香艳的活春宫无疑使他的处境更加糟糕</p><p>他已经分不清自己是出于生理还是心理上的不满才如此委屈，看来男人的阴茎确实有它独立的想法，在主人魂不守舍的同时还能精神抖擞的立着</p><p>二十分钟后她才重新落回地面 ，两人交换了一个餍足的吻后Daniel穿上他人模人样的西装走到门前，就在他为终于结束的惩罚松了口气时又回过头来，“祝你好运，Kitty”</p><p>她回到床上，将他的老二压在两腿之间不可描述的位置，面对面红耳赤的他，终于，终于说出那两个亲密的字</p><p>“狗子”<br/>
“想要么”</p><p>他分明馋她身子馋得快爆了好吗？！即便今晚后他就此不举也值了</p><p>她湿润的舌对他发起新一轮的侵犯，他的阴茎在她指尖好像成了玩具被肆意揉弄，动作并不温柔但富有技巧，他很快就释放了出来</p><p>在亲吻的间隙，她盯着他因高潮而失焦的眼珠，“坏孩子不配得到完美的性爱，got it?”“我可以给你第二次机会，但你必须好好表现了”</p><p>她吻去他额头上冒出的汗珠，紧贴着他性器的阴唇有意地收缩起来，同时将那一直插在他后穴里的肉刃捅到了底，“哈啊”在前后夹击的快感下，他发出拔高的呻吟，胸肌大幅度上下起伏着，双手攀上她的腰，没有弧度的阴茎不知疲倦地向他发起新一轮进攻，只是偶尔有那么几下蹭得到他的前列腺，刚刚才射过的阴茎又颤抖着立了起来</p><p>依靠前列腺高潮是没指望了，他不断向外冒水的阴茎将内裤撑起，那块布料肉眼可见的被浸湿了，偏偏他的手被绑着无法动弹，只好转向她寻求快感，“帮帮我，please…摸一摸它…摸一摸”颤抖的尾音魅惑而柔软，她冰冷的视线审视着身下低声下气求助的人，像是想将他的灵魂也一起惩罚一遍，唇角勾起一个嘲讽的弧度“Baby，这还远远不够，你逃离我的时候，我可是很伤心的呢”她从床头的缝隙中摸出一卷领带，一看到那花俏艳丽的配色他的心便凉了下去，那是Daniel送给她的生日礼物，他为了让她后悔没有挽留自己才赌气带走的</p><p>“你说你，连藏东西都不会，像不像囤积食物的仓鼠，床是你的树洞吗？从来不知道要换个地方”<br/>
她褪下他的内裤，把领带围成圈固定在他挺立的阴茎上，顶端处还打了个蝴蝶结阻止他射精，她绑完又欣赏了几秒自己的杰作，才重新将注意力集中在假阴茎上，这回的每一次冲击都刻意落在敏感点上，他感觉自己都要因为无法射精而爆掉了，身体难耐的向上顶弄</p><p>她却猜到他心思一样突然撤开了原本夹在他阴茎两侧的阴唇，在他心灰意冷的下一秒将他送进了天堂，柔软的舌从根部开始向上舔弄他的阴茎，所及之处都留下一道晶莹的水痕，他剧烈的发起抖来，电流似的快感顿时淹没了他</p><p>“啊…不要，让我射，求求你，求求你了，再操下去会…会坏掉的”<br/>
她如愿听到了自己想要的答案，这才散开那个结，几乎是在领带脱离阴茎的同时一股白浊的液体就被射在她的乳房上，他整个人瞬间脱力一般陷进床垫里，口水从合不上的嘴中流出来，打湿了枕套…</p><p>“跟我回家吧，这次别再想着逃走了”<br/>
他的目光重新聚焦在她身上，因呻吟而变得嘶哑的嗓音费力吐出一个“好”字，便如释重负般闭上了眼</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>是个写着写着放飞自我的生贺<br/>Thanks for watching😘</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>